yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Laval and Li'Ella are having a baby/Learning the Silent Fist Technique
Here is how the story continues in The Overlord Returns. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, TriStar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment logo and Legendary Pictures logo) The film says "Walt Disney Pictures, Universal Pictures, Dreamworks Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Warner Bros Pictures, New Line Cinema, MGM Pictures, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Sony Pictures Animations, Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures presents:" It shows "A film by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar Animation Studios, DisneyToons Studios, Hub Network, Discovery Family Channel and Britt Allcroft:" it shows "The Overlord Returns". Our story begins one day in Chima, Dom de la Woosh was enjoying passing on his Speedorz when Laval rushed on his with a tub full of warm water. Laval: It's happening! As he zipped passed Dom, Cragger was catching up to him sending Dom de la Woosh spinning too. Cragger: Wait up, Laval! Laval: The baby is coming! The baby is coming! I'm having a baby. Skinnet: Code blue! Code blue! Worriz: Or pink if it's a girl. Just then, Laval tripped on a rock tossing the tub into the air and slides down a hill. Worriz and Skinnet: We got it! When they jump onto Laval's shoulders, they catched the tub afterward. Then, they reach a cliff and Laval stopped right on the the edge, nearly dropping Worriz, Skinnet and the tub in the process. Laval: Whew! That was close. Just then, Cragger comes up also sliding down the hill. Cragger: Look out! (crashing into Laval) Then, they fell off the cliff and land in a tree and fall down it, hitting and breaking some of the branches in the process. As for Laval, he comes out with the tub covering his eyes. Laval: Li'Ella, Li'Ella, where are you, where am I? Li'Ella: Laval! (rubbing her pregnant belly) I told you! It was just a kick. Laval: Ohh right! Right, oh wow. (speaking in Li'Ella's pregnant belly) Ohh you really gave daddy a scare! Daddy got silly. Daddy fall down cliff and go, boom, boom, boom. Silly daddy. (notice anyone else and clears his throat) Sorry, folks. False alarm. It was just a kick. With that said, everyone in Chima felt disappointment. Vardy: Do you know who I want to kick? Eris: That's the third false alarm this week. Lavertus: Alright show's over... break it up, break it up! Li'Ella: Laval, I know you're excited, I am too, but your getting a little carried away. Laval: Okay, okay, boy, you're starting to act like Jay. Wait a second... Where are the rest of our friends? Meanwhile at Ninjago, Sensei Garmadon and Lloyd were doing a father and son teaching. Sensei Garmadon: Everyone, today's lesson is the Art of the Silent Fist. Lloyd Garmadon: It involves fighting without fighting any of your opponents. Sensei Garmadon: May we have a volunteer? With that questioned, Po and SpongeBob stood up to learn the demonstration. Po: I'll have a go. SpongeBob SquarePants: Me too. Sensei Garmadon: Shall we, Son? Lloyd Garmadon: You bet, Father. As Garmadon demonstrates with Po, Lloyd dose the same to SpongeBob. Sensei Garmadon: You see? The key and balance. Lloyd Garmadon: It's how you let your opponent fight himself until he gets exhausted enough. Po: (getting tired out) Well, he got me there! SpongeBob SquarePants: (gets tired and fell to the ground) So did Lloyd with me! With Po and SpongeBob tired out, Lloyd never felt great enough to be a sensei. Lloyd Garmadon: So, what's next, Dad? Sensei Garmadon: That's enough for today, Lloyd. (to his students) Students, let us practice the Silent Fist and in pairs. And if Po and SpongeBob need a break, by all means. Po: Yeah, you're the best, Garmadon. SpongeBob SquarePants: We could get use to this Silent Fist Technique. So, everyone in Ninjago started practicing the Silent Fist. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626